


Тихо, но весело

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Свобода существует затем, чтобы ходить в библиотеку (Бродский)





	Тихо, но весело

Если бы меня спросили про Марка, первое, что я бы сказал, — с ним было тихо, но весело. Формулировка сама пришла мне в голову, когда я валялся с ангиной и, раздавленный жаром, воображал беседу со следователем. Я еще много чего мог бы рассказать — про библиотеку, про наши ночные загулы, нечастые, но веселые. С ним было весело — тихо, но очень весело — я легко говорил это мысленно, потому что меня никто не спрашивал и никогда не спросит.  
А с другой стороны, чего такого ценного я знал? Дурацкая болтовня и пьяный смех, кому это интересно, как помогло бы разобраться в случившемся? Да и в чем там разбираться? Кажется, и без меня все яснее некуда.  
С этой мыслью пришло отвращение к себе — вектор внутреннего монолога был поганый. Я не хотел Марку помочь, защитить его, я выкладывал воображаемому гражданину начальнику всю подноготную с одной целью — доказать, что сам ни при чем. Выслужиться, угодить. А поможет или нет Марку мой треп, меня вообще не интересовало.  
Я уткнулся в подушку, к горлу подступили слезы.  
С самого начала я знал, что мне его будет не хватать, я и думал, что не хватает, но только теперь, с комом в горле и слезами наготове, я понял, что все намного серьезнее.  
Семь лет назад я учился на третьем курсе истфака и на зимних каникулах попал в рабство — меня отдали заведующей университетской библиотекой в неограниченное пользование. У меня оказались хвосты по половине предметов, и сам с такими долгами я бы ни за что не справился. В обмен на лояльность нескольких преподавателей все зимние каникулы мне предстояло провести в библиотеке, которая разрослась до отдельного библиотечного корпуса — два этажа, широкие лестницы, трехметровые потолки. Я должен был размещать книги на верхнем этаже: зал недавно оборудовали стеллажами, подогнали три новых тележки, а в помощь мне нашли еще одного раба — Марка.  
Помогать в библиотеке, в отличие от меня, Марк вызвался сам. Он почему-то не хотел ехать домой на каникулы.  
Мы работали до обеда: сновали вверх-вниз по высоким стремянкам, там же ели, среди книг и высоких серых стен. Я обычно сидел на тележке, закинув ноги на бортик, и наслаждался дошираком, а если повезет — пирожками с картошкой. У Марка каждый день были только сушки с чаем, и он больше сорил, чем ел. Хоть мы в те дни и ходили вечно голодные, но в библиотеке аппетит пропадал, а желание говорить наоборот разгоралось. Горячо, взахлеб — обо всякой ерунде.  
Я много рассказывал о своей семье, о матери, о младших братьях, если честно, я не знал, о чем еще рассказать, а у Марка все было наоборот — посторонних тем сколько угодно, а о семье ни слова. Я узнал только, что он не местный — из соседней области, а братьев и сестер у него нет.  
Расходиться не хотелось, и очень скоро мы стали задерживаться, а после тащились в общагу настолько медленно, насколько это возможно. Как ни странно, на улице, среди грязного снега и выхлопов, магия не только не исчезала, но становилась сильнее. Мы не умолкали.  
Как описать человека, если говорить надо быстро, а слов отмерено мало? Какой он, Марк? Я помню его патологически тактичным, и, конечно, это не отражает его характер даже вполовину, но такой была первая черта, которая бросалась в глаза. Он ни на кого никогда не повышал голос, не злился, не грубил и скорее умер бы, чем поставил человека в неловкое положение. Была у него одна слабость — Марк любил язвить, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы он делал это в присутствии посторонних, если при этом кто и присутствовал, то только я. Это нас и сблизило окончательно — я тоже любил острить без разбора, только особым тактом не отличался.  
Со временем у нас появились совместные шутки, присказки и приколы, понятные только нам, можно сказать, мы друг друга с полуслова понимали, стоило одному начать, второй тут же сгибался пополам от хохота. Будь один из нас девушкой, следующим шагом обязательно стал бы роман, такой, который вспоминаешь в старости с ностальгией и слезами.  
Девушкой никто из нас не был, но нас друг к другу тянуло. Не в том смысле, как… То есть, это я сейчас понимаю, что тянуло, а тогда я просто дня себе не мог без него представить, и он, обычно сдержанный, не сумевший завести ни одного приятеля к третьему курсу, сам звонил мне, звал куда-то или просто рассказывал любимую ерунду.  
Я любил его. Теперь-то понимаю, что любил.  
Все каникулы мы возились с книгами. Из этого я особенно запомнил два эпизода, один как самый плохой, второй как самый хороший.  
Шел пятый день рабства, когда на этаж притащили детали последнего стеллажа. Крепления для полок сложили на единственный библиотекарский стол — огромные металлические уголки, а сверху ящик с саморезами. Болтая, Марк нагнулся за упавшей сушкой, а я в этот момент двинул ящик локтем и чуть не опрокинул ему прямо на голову. В последний момент удержал, и Марк, вместо того чтобы на меня наехать, засмеялся:  
— Ну вот, а потом бы плясал тут вокруг меня, — и на самом деле изобразил, как солдатики пляшут вприсядку в старом кино, только вместо радостной лыбы дал паникующего идиота: прижимал ладони к щекам, качал головой и надувал губы над воображаемым распростертым телом.  
— Не смешно, — ржал я, трогая неподъемный ящик, — ведь реально чуть тебя не пришиб.  
Позже нас за что-то отчитал дед-уборщик, и Марк жестом показал, как роняет ящик ему на голову, а потом душит железным уголком, и мы оба принялись паясничать вокруг несуществующего трупа, подражая бабкам на рынке:  
— Ой-ой-ой, да как же ты так!  
— Ты зачем сюда полез, дед?  
— И-и, милай!..  
— Ну ты даешь…  
Со стороны это вряд ли смотрелось смешно, но мы хохотали, пока не начали икать, и после еще держались за животы до вечера. С тех пор это стало одной из постоянных внутренних шуток — стоило кому-то нам не угодить, Марк изображал, как толкает со стола тяжелый ящик, округлял глаза и прижимал ладони к щекам. Тупо, но я его гримасу до сих пор помню во всех деталях, как и голос, который он старательно коверкал до фальцета.  
— А что, — смеялся я. — Бывает же, ну просто несчастный случай.  
Мне хотелось бы показать Марка таким, каким его знал только я — только я.  
Он был на полголовы ниже, худой, скуластый, такой… не ботан, нет, но в образ попадал отлично — тихий, вежливый, с ясными глазами. Терпеть не мог, что волосы на макушке вьются, слегка стеснялся острых скул и ямочек на щеках. Внешность вообще была у него каким-то больным местом, я чувствовал, хотя он никогда об этом не говорил. Тогда и я много чего стеснялся, как все, так что ничего в этом странного не видел. Марк вообще был нормальный, самый нормальный из всех, кого я знал.  
Второй эпизод случился позже, на исходе нашего библиотечного рабства. Я побежал за дошираками в соседний павильон, а когда вернулся, услышал, как Марк с кем-то разговаривает. У меня не было намерения подкрадываться, так вышло — он меня не заметил, возился с книгами на втором ярусе стеллажа. Рядом лежал мобильник, включенный на громкую связь.  
Сначала говорил Марк, отдельных слов я не различал — по телефону он всегда говорил очень тихо. Я прошел к столу, собираясь вскипятить чайник, а потом уже позвать Марка, и тут услышал искаженный динамиком голос:  
— И в чью породу ты такой конченый дебил?  
Я затаил дыхание. Повисла тишина. Я не видел Марка, но слышал шорох книжных обложек — методично, не сбиваясь с ритма, он расставлял книги на полке. Голос в телефоне молчал. Ощущение было как после удара молнии — я не мог представить себе человека, который в подобном тоне обращается к Марку. Он всегда выглядел и вел себя так, что даже косо посмотреть на него никому не приходило в голову.  
Я напряг слух до рези в барабанных перепонках, но тишина ничем не нарушалась, кроме шипения чайника и мягкого шуршания книжных обложек. Сквозь эту тишину я чувствовал, что мы не одни — невидимый собеседник в телефоне оставался на связи, слушал, ждал. Наконец, Марк ответил что-то односложное, раздался скрип стремянки — спускался вниз. Шипение чайника превратилось в свист, Марк вышел из-за стеллажа и потянул носом.  
— Ну что там с едой?  
— Сейчас, — кивнул я, — пять минут.  
Позже я выяснил, что Марк разговаривал с отцом — он сам упомянул за обедом, что звонили из дома. Сути разговора я не знал, но зловещее чувство не проходило — отец Марка представлялся мне чудовищем, затаившимся в темном пространстве сотового эфира. Да, я знал и понимал уже немало — что ситуации в семьях бывают разные, что люди иногда говорят страшные вещи, но ту фразу, произнесенную в тишине, я вспоминал с содроганием. «В чью породу ты такой конченый дебил?» — и молчание Марка после, молчание привычного ко всему человека, который даже не прерывает свое занятие, чтобы погрузиться в очередной кошмар. Откуда-то я знал, что это не глупость, брошенная в сердцах, не внезапный скандал, не эмоциональная резкость. За услышанной фразой стояло только равнодушие и осознанная жестокость.  
Когда мы обедали, я смотрел на спокойное лицо Марка, слушал его смех, и мне до боли в груди хотелось подойти к нему и обнять.  
Это был второй запомнившийся эпизод, темная тень среди нашего библиотечного рая.  
До самой весны ничто не напоминало о родственниках Марка — я не слышал других телефонных разговоров, а сам он на этот счет молчал.  
Давно закончились каникулы, а с ними — книжный подряд, но наша дружба не только не прекратилась, наоборот, стала крепче.  
Марк учился на фармацевтическом факультете, и занятия у нас не пересекались, но дня не проходило без встреч. Я бывал у него в общаге, он задерживался у меня, мы пили пиво, болтали взахлеб и даже планировали совместное лето.  
Однажды мы решили выбраться куда-нибудь — начали с паба, очнулись в караоке-баре. Обычно студенты, у которых есть деньги на заведения и выпивку, ходят туда с одной целью — клеить девчонок. Мы никого не клеили, за весь вечер у нас даже мыслей таких не появилось, и только сейчас я понимаю, насколько странно это, наверное, выглядело. Не для окружающих, для нас самих, но ни Марк, ни я ничего не замечали.  
— А я уезжаю, — вдруг сказал Марк, когда мы вышли покурить.  
— Что? — переспросил я сквозь смех — мы как раз обсуждали что-то особенно зажигательное.  
— Домой.  
До меня начало доходить.  
— В смысле — домой? На каникулы?  
Марк сдержанно улыбнулся.  
— Насовсем.  
Я бы, наверное, еще раз переспросил, но Марк опередил меня — два раза быстро кивнул.  
— Погоди, — я развернул его так, чтобы свет фонаря падал в лицо. Он не двигался — расслабленный, безмятежный. — Домой? Насовсем?  
Марк кивнул в третий раз. Светлые волосы в электрических лучах казались рыжеватыми, а глаза — бесцветными.  
— Объясни, почему.  
Марк отвел глаза и снова кивнул, мне даже захотелось сжать его лицо в ладонях, чтобы удержать взгляд, уловить то, что он скрывает. Он что-то скрывал, в этом я не сомневался. Как и в том, что ничего он мне не скажет.  
Освободив руку, Марк шагнул к двери.  
— Потом поговорим.  
И мы пошли дальше пить.  
Сейчас я думаю, что если бы настоял, если бы все-таки сжал его лицо в ладонях, как хотелось, мне удалось бы вытрясти из него правду. Я бы выслушал, мы вместе нашли бы выход, но я не настоял — предпочел поверить, что это какой-то пьяный заеб. Что-то несущественное, о чем Марк завтра не вспомнит. Но краем сознания я удерживал голос на громкой связи, произносивший: «И в чью породу ты такой конченый дебил?» — этот голос не давал усомниться, что ситуация намного сложнее любых моих догадок. Там, на другой стороне жизни Марка, скрывалось что-то плохое, постыдно-жестокое, неподъемное для меня. Я не хотел к этому прикасаться. Я струсил.  
Из бара мы вышли в половине шестого утра — плелись по майским улицам, передавая друг другу бутылку пива. Меня качало, у Марка вокруг глаз лежали глубокие тени. На ближайшем углу он стрельнул сигарету у парня в дорогом пиджаке, а когда тот протянул пачку, сказал полуутвердительно:  
— Можно две? — После того как нарядный пиджак скрылся за углом, Марк улыбнулся: — Вот, по людям сразу видно, что они где-то были.  
Я потрогал пивные пятна на футболке, заценил измятую рубашку Марка.  
— А разве по нам не видно, что мы… где-то были?  
Смеяться уже не было сил.  
Мы сами не заметили как дошли до библиотечного корпуса — здание стало неузнаваемым среди весенней листвы и майских луж. Марк тут же направился к служебному входу — все каникулы мы пользовались им, а центральные двери были заперты. Он бездумно подергал ручку, присел на ограду.  
Сигарет не осталось, пиво кончилось, и, наверное, Марк хотел что-то сказать, но тут я заметил окно туалета — как всегда, открытое. Это окно было в двух метрах от земли, не окно даже, а форточка, но ее хватило на следующую безумную мысль. Я дернул Марка за рубашку.  
— Пошли!  
— Да ладно, — нахмурился Марк, когда понял, чего я хочу. — Не сходи с ума, тут камеры везде. — Но сразу полез мне на плечи, едва я опустился на корточки.  
Я знал, что в туалете прямо под окном начинаются разделенные фанерой кабинки, и спуститься вниз будет легко. Через минуту Марк скрылся в темном квадратном провале.  
Я прижался ухом к двери служебного входа, но что-то расслышать за тяжелой железной коробкой было нереально. Еще через минуту Марк постучал в дверь с обратной стороны.  
Две минуты, пять — и мы уже крались среди знакомых стеллажей, где пахло по-прежнему: свежей побелкой, пылью, старой бумагой. От знакомого запаха кружилась голова и щекотало в горле. Возле дальней стены жались забытые тележки, за каждым стеллажом прятались воспоминания: там Марк, свесив ноги со стремянки, рассказывал, как на первом курсе неделю спал на раскладушке в общажном коридоре — не было мест, там я собирал рассыпавшиеся из пакета сушки, а там, за столом, я едва не убил его ящиком с саморезами…  
Мы знали, что по субботам корпус закрыт, только на первом этаже в холле дежурит охранник. Я указал на проход между стеллажами:  
— Там, в углу, где мы коробки складывали, у меня дошик заныкан, забыл тогда забрать. Пошли глянем, может…  
Марк первым услышал что-то и схватил меня за руку, приложив палец к губам. Мы замерли, прислушиваясь, — действительно, от стен и потолка глухо рикошетили чьи-то шаги. На цыпочках мы пробрались за самый дальний стеллаж и забились в угол. Шаги приближались, и через минуту мы могли расслышать, как под тяжелыми подошвами скрипят песчинки. Марк прижался ко мне всем телом — спиной к груди, задницей к паху, кровь шумела в ушах, и я не знал, что делать — в какой-то момент его близость заглушила и шаги, и ужас от возможных последствий. Когда в метре от нас, прямо вдоль ближайшего стеллажа, прошла фигура в форме, я думал только о том, заметил ли Марк мой стояк, и если да, как все объяснить ему после.  
На поясе охранника покачивалась резиновая дубинка, шел он издевательски медленно, и когда остановился в конце прохода, я решил, что нам точно крышка. В тот момент мне на это было уже плевать — все внимание сосредоточилось на каменной тяжести в джинсах, прижатой к заднице Марка. Я даже не заметил, как охранник, постояв немного, пошел к выходу, и понял, что опасности нет, только когда Марк убрал руку от лица и шумно выдохнул.  
Я подумал — ну все, пиздец. Заметил, не мог не заметить. А потом до меня дошло, что отодвинуться Марк не спешит — так и стоит спиной ко мне, не отстранившись даже на миллиметр. Прижимается — тесно, крепко. Я глотнул воздуха, насколько позволяло пространство, а он ощупью нашел мою руку и завел ее под выбившуюся из-под ремня рубашку. Живот у него был прохладный и твердый, с едва заметными волосками, и когда я прошелся ладонью вниз — уже сам, Марк откинул голову мне на плечо.  
У него тоже стоял, как и у меня, и больше можно было не сдерживаться. Марк повернулся, мы торопливо поцеловались, столкнувшись лбами, стали расстегивать друг другу джинсы. Его член лег мне в руку ровно в тот момент, когда я почувствовал на своем горячие пальцы, и все случилось быстро — слишком быстро, я даже не успел толком ничего понять. После Марк тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лбом в мою футболку, я я гладил его по спине и думал, что остался бы здесь до вечера. Навсегда. Пошел бы в вечное рабство к библиотекарю или кому угодно, только бы мне позволили сюда вернуться — с ним.  
А через неделю я провожал Марка на поезд, и чувство было такое, словно меня оглушили динамитной шашкой. Он уезжал, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Он ничего не объяснил, молча забрал документы из универа, хотя кому я вру — я сам не задал ни одного вопроса. Удовлетворился туманным «у родителей проблемы, надо ехать» и не попытался ни удержать его, ни отговорить. Я знал, что мне будет его не хватать, я любил его, но стоял как истукан, пока Марк поднимался в вагон мимо проводницы. Обернувшись, он неловко улыбнулся мне, махнул рукой и исчез. И все. Больше я никогда его не видел.  
Получил диплом, женился, работал на хорошей должности — все складывалось прекрасно. Можно сказать, о такой жизни я всегда мечтал — без резких взлетов и провалов, без потрясений, переворачивающих мир с ног на голову.  
Нет, я не забыл Марка после отъезда, для меня свое место он занял прочно — не в голове, в сердце. Писал ему в соцсетях, поздравлял с праздниками, приглашал в гости. Марк отвечал всегда тепло и вежливо, ни разу не возникло чувства, что мои сообщения ему в тягость, но это была та самая вежливость, которой он отгораживался от всех вокруг, его безликий сокрушительный такт. Единственное оружие, которое он имел.  
Марк не рассказывал, как идут дела, чем он занимается, о его жизни я узнавал из редких фоток: новый универ, незнакомый город, чужие люди в кадре. Я писал, ощущая смутную вину, а когда на его странице появились свадебные фото, меня накрыло такое чувство утраты, что целую неделю я был сам не свой. Раз за разом я обновлял страницу — всего три снимка, только Марк и девушка в белом свадебном платье. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни традиционных городских пейзажей. И ни одного группового снимка у ЗАГСа или ресторана. Его жена была маленькой круглолицей брюнеткой — на голову ниже самого Марка, и улыбались они одинаково — обаятельными заученными фотоулыбками.  
Глядя на эти кадры, я почему-то вспомнил, как однажды зимой ночевал в его комнате, в общежитии. Правила там соблюдали куда строже, чем в нашей ночлежке, и когда в дверь постучал дежурный по этажу, мне пришлось прятаться в кровати Марка. Я лежал под одеялом, прижавшись грудью к его голым коленям, и внутри у меня, кажется, порхали те самые бабочки, о которых поют и пишут.  
В кадре Марк не выглядел ни счастливым, ни особенно успешным, но я говорил себе, что просто хочу в это верить. В то, что без меня ему там не очень-то сладко.  
После свадебных фото я перестал ему писать. Со временем лицо Марка стерлось из воспоминаний, осталось смутное присутствие — запахами, интонацией, словами. Стоило мне взять в руки любую старую книгу, в памяти сразу оживал тот библиотечный запах — побелка, клей, пожелтевшие страницы.  
Лицо я забыл, но сразу узнал его, увидев в выпуске новостей. Жена повела дочку к врачу, я сидел один на кухне перед телевизором. За экраном я не особенно следил, но когда в кадре появился Марк — всего на пару секунд, меня словно ударило током. Он стал старше, в его лице я сразу увидел свое отражение — себя, каким я стал. Заострившиеся черты, ни следа прежней мягкости, короткая стрижка. Человека с лицом Марка вывели из зала суда в широкий коридор — руки в браслетах за спиной, лапа конвойного на плече. Под голос за кадром я смотрел, как его фигура мельчает и, наконец, стирается другими людьми — журналистами, приставами, зеваками. Тройное убийство с особой жестокостью, — говорил голос, — двадцать лет срока. Я уронил пульт и бросился к компьютеру.  
Инфа нашлась сразу — случай был громкий. Все произошло шесть месяцев назад, в новогоднюю ночь, — Марк убил свою жену, а после и родителей, заглянувших в гости. В сети были фото всех троих: маленькая круглолицая брюнетка, которую я помнил по свадебным снимкам, — жена, рыхлая пожилая женщина — мать, хмурый мужик в полосатой рубашке, похожий на советского инженера, — отец. Мысленно я примерил на них тот ледяной голос: «И в чью породу ты такой конченый дебил?» — никому из троих он не подошел и одновременно принадлежал каждому.  
Дойдя до подробностей, я зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться — жену нашли на кухне под столом, ей на голову Марк сбросил микроволновку, когда она, видимо, поднимала что-то с пола.  
«Ой-ой-ой, — вспомнил я, — как же ты так-то? Ты зачем туда полез?»  
Смех рвался наружу, перерастая в истерику, я заметался по комнате, выскочил в коридор, заставил себя вернуться обратно. Дальнейшие детали отбили охоту смеяться — оглушив супругу микроволновкой, Марк пустил в ход нож, им же убил родителей. Информации нашлось много, но не было главного — почему он это сделал, что чувствовал в тот момент, планировал ли заранее или что-то стало последней каплей? Нигде об этом не говорилось. Я не узнавал Марка в этом потоке жестокости — свою семью убил некто Шалевич Марк Михайлович тысяча девятьсот девяностого года рождения, а не тот Марк, с которым мы расставляли книги на полках.  
Когда вернулись жена с дочкой, я лежал в спальне с температурой.  
Ангина украла неделю, но, выздоровев, я не почувствовал себя лучше — инфекция превратилась в хандру, туманила голову, отнимала силы. С тяжелым сердцем я еще раз просмотрел все, что нашел — и ролик из местных новостей в том числе. Марка уводили по бесконечному коридору, а мне казалось, что он машет мне с подножки вагона.  
В последний день больничного, сходив в клинику, я направился к библиотечному корпусу. Про себя сказал неизвестному гражданину начальнику: с Марком было тихо, но весело. Не знаю, о чем я думал, когда купил в киоске букет гвоздик, но к библиотеке подошел с цветами.  
Кто их хоронил? Что Марк сказал полиции? Ни слова из следственных протоколов не просочилось в интернет, только официальная инфа из пресс-службы. Как так вышло, что даже некому было что-то слить?  
Я повертел букет в руках — что на меня нашло? Отправив гвоздики в урну, я поплелся к служебному входу. Туалетную форточку закрыли решеткой, а возле двери повесили табличку «место для курения». Я закурил, присел на низкую ограду. Зажмурившись, представил себе тот день — май, лужи, раннее утро. Вместо того чтобы тащить Марка в библиотеку, я беру его за руку и говорю:  
— Рассказывай, что там у тебя стряслось.  
Это было больно. Я открыл глаза, смял недокуренную сигарету.  
И пошел домой.


End file.
